


【尚何】开玩笑

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/爽车/
Kudos: 1





	【尚何】开玩笑

公事忙咱私事也不能耽误啊，是不是得处理一下。

何九华的眼睛亮的尚九熙不敢直视，他搭档就这么坦荡荡的岔开腿坐在床上，看着刚洗完澡出来的尚九熙，意有所指的把视线往自己裤裆上引——说是裤裆好像也不是这么的具体，毕竟他现在也就穿了条内裤在晃，XXL的大码T恤套身上当睡衣穿，大件是大件了没错，尚九熙的耳根子都要烧起来，半边气的半边羞的——它衣服大件你也不能不穿裤子啊！

何九华无辜的看着还包着浴巾的尚九熙，后者则是一脸冷静的褪下浴巾穿上衣服，何九华就瘫在床上，见人不理他，拿了个枕头自己垫在了头底下，手缓而慢的一路上撩自己的衣服，宽大的衣服布料轻薄而易皱，被骨节分明的手一点一滴的往上，露出了遮盖底下的躯体，瘦，伸展四肢仿佛就能勾勒出一层皮下的肋骨，他张嘴含着了自己的衣摆，手不安份的摸向底裤里的小兄弟。

隔着一层布料轻轻揉弄，再者是更过分，指尖撑开裤头伸进里头，似乎连温度也高了一度的，硬挺的前端已经濡湿了棉质的内裤，兴许还透了最上头的上衣布料，饭店的房间没有大灯，这也是令人匪夷所思的一点，只有好几盏的暖橘色灯光映亮着，如今只剩下床边的一盏立灯，在床单的皱折上留下深浅分明的阴影，他干脆拉下了内裤，直接了当的用手去直白的抚慰，流着清夜的前端沾湿了虎口，他咬着布料有一搭没一搭的喘着，低哑的声传到尚九熙耳里就像是穿肠毒药，他却手伸向前头的吹风机，热风让脑袋更加的迷糊。

何九华见人不予他反应，自己来总是少了些什么，他的大拇指碾擦过前端的小孔，激的自己绷紧了身子，脚在床单上虚蹭了几下，另一只手摸上胸前的肉粒，用两指夹着，时重时轻的拉扯揉挤，他的声音故作的柔媚，一声娇吟千百转，理所当然就是故意的，叫的勾人，他分开了双腿，手上的速度加快了来，嘴上也不饶人，带喘的挑衅，说尚九熙，你是不是不行，我看你那东西也不像假的啊。

狐狸精。尚九熙就光想这了，重重的把手里的东西放到桌上，三步两步上了床，拖鞋撇到了一边去，何九华感受到一边重量陷了下去，侧过身子，面向尚九熙的方向，嘴里的布料早就松开了，垂落在床上，虚盖住被自己玩弄的泛红硬挺的乳头，他抬眼看尚九熙，一双笔直的长腿搭着，腿间毫不掩饰的欲望，尚九熙伸手去顺着人的腰摸到臀，重重的在屁股上打下一掌，这也是属实他在台上就想干的事儿了，一下逼出了人的声，带媚而毫不掩饰的爽，隔着布料不至于到太痛，尚九熙伸手按住他还想抚弄自己的手，让人平躺在床上，左顾右盼，最后拿了他带的备用充电线来。

「尚老师还真是够下血本的啊。」狐狸弯着眼睛，双手被实绑住，拉高压在头顶，张开的腿间欲望得不到抚慰，叫嚣着，他不适的扭了扭，尚九熙的双手顺着他的腰际抚上去，大拇指刻意出力擦过那两边的深色肉粒，何九华用那东西去蹭尚九熙的大腿，人还穿着裤子呢，细嫩的头部擦过些许粗糙的布料，弄的何九华怎么也不是，可怜兮兮的看着尚九熙，说文博儿。

就单喊名字，尚九熙瞥了他一眼，伸手拉开人儿双腿，抬高，掌着他大腿根揉捏，然后低下身含着那东西，实在是让何九华反应不过来，刚想说些什么就被收紧的口腔打断了，被试图塑造成真空的湿热场所紧密的贴合自己的纹路，何九华舒服的叫出了声，他从不隐藏，不自觉的顶起了胯，深的尚九熙下意识的干呕，突然收合的地方箍住龟头，何九华粗喘着气射了出来，在尚九熙嘴里，见那人直起身子，嘴边还有白浊，他伸手，被绑住的双手没法动作，他就勾了勾手指，「过来，我帮你舔掉。」

尚九熙挺乖的，温顺而听话。如他所要得乖乖往他的方向靠拢，湿软温热的舌头在自己嘴角边舔弄，兴许没沾上多少，尚九熙默默的想，就是这人爱做妖，在自己的唇上舔过去，他的手指上已经沾满了润滑，小小的管状丢在一边的被单上，熟悉的探到那儿隐密的地，早就已经习惯性事的骚穴似乎知道是他所渴望的，兴奋的收缩着，尚九熙低头含住人儿的唇，手揉上人儿的穴口，却是意料之外的松软，尚九熙眼光一沉。

「玩儿过了？」松嘴，低声问，何九华笑，说不喜欢吗？我刚在浴室弄了回。尚九熙没说话，一下子贯进去两根手指，激出何九华的一声娇吟，饱含沙哑的烟嗓却道出了蜜糖，尚九熙的手指本就长，骨节分明，修剪得当的指甲刮在内壁上找寻着，搅弄出水声，然后按上那点，他深知那儿是何九华死穴，果然，那本还想再耍嘴皮的人一下的没了下文，代之的是甜腻宛转的呻吟声。

「尚九熙、九熙...嗯..」

尚九熙吻了他的胸前，烙下暗红色的吻，「台上没骚够？」直白的语言足够超出何九华的预期了，他在床上总是主动的那方——主动挑逗，主动用言语去臊那个略为内敛的男人，如今直球实在是打的他措手不及，体内的手指扰的他烦心，尚九熙又就着缝塞进一根手指，搅动抽插着，模仿性交的动作，又恶意的撑开被夹的紧的指，让紧致的肉穴也被撑的紧绷，何九华下意识抓紧了床单，不安的扭着，说我不要这个，九熙....

那你要哪个？尚九熙故意这么问的，老男人之于他有别样的魅力，哪儿都恰到好处的薄薄一层皮肉裹着骨头，顺着纤细的腰条下来便是浑圆肉态的臀，屁股一掐像能掐出水，尚九熙知道，是能出水，他爷们有个地骚的出水。

习惯了被贯穿的肉穴哪能善罢甘休，光靠着几根手指便得到满足，不耐的绞紧包覆着的事物，何九华似乎潋滟着的眸子可怜兮兮的望尚九熙，咬着嘴唇又再放开，皱着眉头，手被绑住也没法自己弄，双腿盘上尚九熙的腰，隔着薄薄的一层衣服蹭着人的后腰：「操我，你不会是..嗯、忘了怎么干我了吧？」

被弄的话语中带了些虚音，又不服软，嘴倔的很，尚九熙也是心平气和，即使前边硬的发疼，他乖乖把手指抽了出来，上头沾满液体，手指开合还能牵出些丝，色情的很，他一只手把何九华的衣服撩上去，堆堆栈叠在手被绑住的地方，另一只手把被空气裹的微凉的液体抹在人胸膛，擦过两点肉粒，泛热的肌肤，湿黏黏的，尚九熙垂眸看他，看他被性欲折磨的样子，后头比塞手指时还要难受，空荡荡的，穴肉吸附着却找不到事物能依上，只能用热烫的欲望去提醒身子的主人——但很显然的，对方也是无能为力。

何九华咬着嘴唇，手往两边使力，想摆脱那可笑的充电线，但该说是真不愧原厂的东西么，韧的很，尤其他那糟糕爷们又打了俩结，他就这么被一个看来好笑的东西束缚的没办法，干脆就着姿势双手到前去，手腕勾住尚九熙把人往他的方向拉，双腿夹了夹人的腰，带着颤音和媚气的——「文博儿、你快要我。」

他裤子早就褪下一半，还不忘把人头底下的枕头抽出来垫在人腰下，不合时宜的体贴，让人气恼，却又让何九华拒绝不了，只能泄恨似的在尚九熙肩上咬一口，人硬的发疼的性器抵在人的穴口，感受着那儿盛情的邀请，几乎在他抵上的那刻就贪婪的吸附住了前端，尚九熙低喘，说好宝贝儿，你放松点，我要进去了。

早让你进、你不进...磨磨蹭蹭的..尚九熙扶着身下人的细腰，挺腰贯入，慢而坚定的一点一滴破开肠肉，感受着内里的高热和热情，争先恐后的攀上他，紧密贴合每一丝缝隙，像是内里已经被塑造成他的形状，何九华从喉咙里发出的几声哼哼，像餍足的猫，如愿拿得自己的逗猫棒，但猫贪心而自私，餍足只是一种短暂性的形容词，他催促着尚九熙。

动啊、你快动动....尚九熙低头从人箍住自己的双臂间逃出，直起身子善待自己的腰，居高临下的看着被情欲熏红了脸的何九华，狠狠的往里头撞了一下，「你在台上玩儿什么花样呢？」

何九华不解，尚九熙说一句撞一下，又深又重，却断断续续的，他呜咽出声，那人也不予理会，掐着他的腰顿了半晌后缓缓抽送了起来，带出了细腻的水声，「倒地？翘屁股？」他的手下移，掌住了那圆润的臀，使力捏了一下，那肉就从指间溢出些许，手感极好，应是冰冷而无上扬的语调，讲到后面自己就委屈起来了，声音里带了那么一丝丝的愤恨不平，泄恨的猛顶了何九华一下，差点把人顶岔气。

「你都不知道在别人眼里你多好看。」尚九熙又在心里补一句，但一定没有我眼里的好，由上而下的角度把何九华的样子尽数揽进他的眼界里，有些隐忍而又极致渴望的表情，混杂着被他的话激出的忍俊不禁，眼角微红衬着泪光，嘴唇被他咬的红润诱人，嘴角一撇，软着声说文博儿，我手疼。

一场性事被这么拖拖拉拉的，尚九熙还是不忍，伸手去解了对方被绑住的双手，蜷起来的充电线软趴趴的躺在一边，底下还有被揉成一团的衣服，尚九熙的东西被抽出去，更准确的来说，是何九华自己把那用出去的，压着尚九熙的肩膀就彻底变了方向，居高临下的视野不再是一人独享，直截了当的握着东西坐了下去，直抽抽的嫩肉和深的似乎要把他顶破的错觉，他手撑着尚九熙的胸膛，抬起腰臀上下取悦着自己，淫叫直白而不淫秽，一声声打进尚九熙耳里，那人的眼角攒着薄红，有些嗔怪的瞪着他：那你都不知道，你跳舞的时候..看起来有多大....

本来也很大。何九华低低的嘟囔，肌肤贴着肌肤的温热与亲密给了他不切实的感觉，手掌密密合合的贴着尚九熙的胸膛，感受着心跳——扑通、扑通、扑通，他泛出眼泪，带着哭腔央求说九熙、尚九熙，你帮帮我...尚九熙双手压住了他搭档的腿根，下身跟着人晃动的频率用力顶了几下，随后猝不及防的增快了速度，也是真亏他尚九熙能忍，那眼角绯红，被侵蚀的神智恍惚的人儿性感的要命，好不容易得到合他心意，放浪的叫了起来，像一叶扁舟被载的摇晃，肉体撞击的声大的似乎要让他们的行为曝在谁的眼底，羞耻而害臊，不留白的展露，最后才发现——这儿只有对方，是令人安心的怀抱和各令他们深陷不已的眼波柔荡，情感的开始不过就在于那可能极短暂的一瞬间心动。

动便不止。

何九华被撞的似乎要与自己的身体脱离，却又靠着那一线爱欲牵紧，细细一线挑逗着他浑身上下的血液，发热、滚烫、叫嚣，渴求着，说不行文博儿、好深...他巍巍颤颤的低下身去探人的唇，如愿品尝到一个吻，他被顶的腰身都没了气力，只光靠尚九熙的挺弄，被稍稍抛起又落下，加上重力的下坐，把他填的满，被锁着的呜咽，尚九熙让他自个儿动，他累，吻被截断，他恶狠狠的瞪了尚九熙一眼——实则不然，那一眼是燎情原的干柴，是普罗米修斯窃来送下人间的一丝火种，尚九熙把他放倒，把人的双腿往两边拉开到最极致，似乎是惹疼人儿了，呜咽了几声，断续的呻吟依旧能牵动人的千百穴脉，每根神经都在叫嚣着上他、操死他，让他不敢在台上发骚，尚九熙也是红眼，顶撞的大力又深入，直让那怕疼的人儿哭喊着不要了文博儿、会流血的...呜、好爽..

尚九熙问他，那到底是要还是不要啊，放缓了速，只看那开始还饱留余力来挑逗他的人儿抿着唇自暴自弃似的点头，尚九熙一边操他一边说没事儿哥哥，大不了见点儿红。

去你妈的.....何九华仰着脖颈，喉结曝在野兽眼底——被叼住，吸吮舔弄，轻咬，直让何九华犯痒，下意识绷紧了身子，尚九熙一变方向特意从那点擦过，引来人儿一声细短的尖叫，就这么射了出来，白浊的精液散在薄薄的肚皮上，随着呼吸起伏着，似乎还有滚烫的错觉，不应期是需要缓过的，但在进行中的性事那便是例外，尚九熙就着痉挛收紧的内穴，大力操进深处，每一下都狠狠擦过那处软肉，何九华干张着嘴发不出声，生理性泪水从眼角滑下，渗进床单，高潮后本就格外敏感的身体哪禁得起这么深操猛干，尚九熙问他说哥哥，我能不能射里头，被快感玩弄的人哪听得懂什么，胡乱的就说好，其余的都是些碎裂分离的呻吟和不减的娇媚，尚九熙咬着牙抽送了十余下，在巅峰边缘抽出自己，随意撸弄了几下后射在了人已经散着些混浊粘腻的腹部，何九华咬着唇呜咽着，最后两人瘫在了床铺上。

不像样，哪都不像样，尚九熙缓过神来后第一个想法是又得再洗个澡，何九华懒洋洋的，静了段时间后撇过头，起伏的腹部上还没清下的东西被他拿那件XXL的睡衣抹掉，随意丢在地板上，整个房间弥漫着情欲的腥檀味和情热的余韵。

「你不是要射里头么？」

尚九熙闻言转过头，对上何九华那双眼睛，似乎还真是实在的疑问，像个好奇的孩子，尚九熙懒的讲什么，语气平缓却又有那么些许戏谑。

「骗你的。」


End file.
